Paradise
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Sequel to Dance off. Steve and Natasha are living it up in a tropical paradise after winning the bet against Tony. But when Natasha drinks too much one night and says something Steve wasn't meant to hear, will their vacation be cut short?
1. Chapter 1

**Paradise**

**By: MysticFatnasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

_Sequel to Dance off._

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Steve placed his sunglasses on as he exited the plane. The bright sunlight fell onto him as the cool wind brushed his skin. The sound of the waves filled his ears as he stretched his arms.

"Welcome to Hawaii." a woman in a grass skirt greeted as she placed a blue and white colored flower lei around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled in thanks as he blushed and saw another woman walk over and give him an identical necklace and kiss on his cheek.

Luckily Natasha got him away before a third woman could do the same and Steve was sure he had seen her take a picture of the women giving him the necklaces. Maybe he was still waking up from the long nap he'd taken on the plane.

The flight had taken hours and he had been smart to sleep most of the time. The chairs in first class had been very comfortable and it had been peaceful. Natasha had been nice enough to take him when the pilot had announced they were a few minutes away from landing.

"Hawaii at last." Natasha happily exclaimed as she stood next to Steve as they walked into the airport to claim their luggage. "I'm going to like it here."

"I think I am too." Steve said with a smile. He quickly spotted their bags and grabbed them without giving Natasha the chance to grab her own. He was perfectly capable of carrying all four of their bags.

"You're too much of a gentleman Steve." Natasha said as they started to leave.

"So I've heard." Steve said with a smirk as they walked outside where they quickly spotted their taxi waiting.

Luckily it wasn't far to their hotel and they were able to get there in just a few minutes. Steve couldn't help but smirk when he saw Natasha grin as she swipped one of the seven credit cards Tony had provided them after loosing the bet.

Checking into their hotel was simple and the two were soon on their way up the elevator to their floor. It only took a few seconds for them to reach the fifteenth floor and only a minute to locate their room.

The two Avengers were in awe at the sight of their suite when they walked in.

It was brightly colored with luxorious furniture in the living room with a fire place, large windows that gave them a great view of the beach and ocean, two seperate master bedrooms, a small but nice kitchen, a small dinning area, seperate bathrooms and even a small laundry room hidden in a closet.

Natasha took her two bags and quickly claimed one of the rooms while Steve took the other.

The former assassin placed her bags on the floor next to the bed as she admired the room. Large and spacious and the bathroom was incredible.

"This is going to be amazing." she exclaimed happily walking back into the living area. "I'm not sure two weeks is long enough to stay."

"I'd agree with you on that but we still need to get back home and spend more of Tony's money in front of him." Steve said with a smirk as he came out of his room.

"Good point." Natasha said walking over to the glass balcony door and opened it to let in the ocean air.

They walked out onto the balcony and enjoyed the wind and sun. They watched as the ocean waves rolled onto the sandy beach where dozens of tourists were located and a few more were spotted in the water on surf boards.

"What should we do first?" Steve asked.

"How about we just get settled in?" Natasha offered. "That was a long flight and I think the jetlag is finally catching up to me."

"Sounds good to me." Steve said. "Go ahead and rest and I'll make us dinner. Just gotta run to the closest market."

"Make sure that whatever you need is the expensive brand." Natasha reminded as Steve put his sunglasses on once more.

"Oh don't worry. I won't forget." he vowed with a smirk before leaving the room.

Natasha chuckled as she turned back to the view. It wasn't long until she spotted Steve leaving from the front of the building and heading down the road.

She smiled as she watched him slowly fade into the distance. It wasn't until the whole bet situation that she really got to start knowing more about him. He was a sweet and wonderful person with a heart of gold.

Though he was still troubled by his past, Steve was making a great stride to accepting this new life he was tossed into. He was getting more and more use to the way things were now and he wasn't letting anything stop him from being the same person he's always been.

Heading back inside and shutting the balcony door, Natasha returned to her room. She went through a her bags and found comfortable clothing to change into. Once she was changed she climbed onto her queen sized bed and laid down for a quick nap.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha woke and one look at the clock told her that she had been asleep for nearly two and a half hours. Mentally kicking herself for sleeping so long on the first day of vacation, she got up, grabbed one of her bags and took a quick hot shower.

When she came out she could hear sounds coming from the kitchen and the smell of something cooking that made her stomach rumble with hunger.

As she dressed and fixed her hair, she could hear Steve moving about. Sounding like he was walking from one point of the room to the next.

She figured he was just settle the meal on the dinning room table but she was proven wrong when she came out of her room and spotted Steve out on the balcony where he had set up a table for two with freshly cooked seafood on the table.

Each plate had a bright red lobster, a bowl of salad sat between their plates with a small container holding butter next to it, a small basket holding freshly baked rolls sat next to the butter and a bowl holding steamed crab was opposite of that.

Natasha smiled at Steve as he popped open a bottle of what looked to be fine red wine. The soldier looked up in time to see her walk out onto the balcony with him.

"I thought you might like something classy to drink with dinner." Steve said pouring the red wine into Natasha's glass before pouring some for himself.

"Wow Steve. This looks great." Natasha said. She smiled when Steve pulled out her chair for her. She sat and then he took his own seat. Soon their plates were filled and they began to eat.

Natasha smiled when she felt the flavor dance on her tongue after taking the first bite of steamed crab.

"Steve, this is _amazing_." She exclaimed.

"Thank you." Steve said with a shy smile.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Natasha asked before taking another bite of crab.

"Here and there. Mostly from the war. Had to improvice with what we had but I picked up new ideas during the days off we had at the tower. Thor really loved being the sampler." Steve explained.

"Well you did a great job learning." Natasha said. "I wish Clint could have learned to cook like this during the missions we had together."

Steve lightly chuckled.

"He's not very skillful when it comes to a frying pan?" he asked.

"Let's just say that Clint most extensive knowledge when it comes to cooking is where to put the bread in the toaster." Natasha answered making Steve laugh.

"Still, I don't think he's as bad as Tony." the blond soldier said. "If it wasn't for Jarvis and Ms. Potts, I'm sure Tony would have withered away a long time ago."

"Too true." Natasha said. "I think Tony should just change Jarvis' voice to a woman's and call him his wife. He talks to Jarvis almost as much as he does anyone else and Jarvis knows how Tony works."

"That'd be a little strange." Steve said thinking about what she said. "Actually, it wouldn't be any stranger than things Tony has already done."

Natasha chuckled before picking up her glass and holding it out. Steve picked up his own glass.

"Here's to the best two weeks ever." she said.

"Best two weeks ever." Steve said as the clinked their glasses.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I'm gonna go banktrupt." Tony declared.

"Tony, they've only been gone for one day. I don't think they could max out your cards in that short amount of time." Bruce said from the armchair with a thick book in his hands.

"Uh this is the Black Widow and Captain America we're talking about." Tony said flat out. "Natasha is going to spend a fortune just showing Steve the scenery and who knows what else they'll be doing."

"Guess now you know not to make bets with the two of them again." Clint saying lying across the couch with a weapons magazine in hand.

"No kidding. They both proved me wrong and there's a tape to prove it." Tony stated. "Either way, they wouldn't let me live it down."

"Let them enjoy it." Bruce said. "You tease Steve a lot and he's still getting use to how things are in this time. After everything he's been through, he deserves some time off to relax and have fun."

"Yeah, you're right." Tony admitted. "I do give the old man a hard time a lot. I wonder how much he's going to make me suffer for it."

"Couple hundred thousand should do it." Clint said casually.

Tony lightly groaned and poured himself his fourth glass of scotch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve sighed sleepily as he rolled onto his back. It took a second for him to remember where he was when he realized he wasn't in his bedroom. The clock on the side table next to the large bed said that was just before five.

Normally, he would already be up and getting ready for a morning workout but after dinner last night Natasha had made him promise that the only workouts he would be getting during their vacation would be when he was swimming at the beach or participating in the limbo contest at a luau.

Not wanting to upset her, Steve decided to agree to her request. She was so happy and relaxed and he didn't want to do anything to ruin it for her. Plus, it would be nice to relax.

Trying to fall asleep again proved to be a failure for the super soldier. The army was part of his life and some of the drills still stuck. Waking up so early wasn't exactly Tony's favorite habit of the soldiers.

Deciding to get ready for the day, Steve freshened up and thought that trying to catch the sunrise in his sketch book might be fun.

Gathering his art supplies, he walked out onto the balcony, sat at the table and began to draw the outline of the horizon with a charcoal pencil.

He was able to get the basic outline done when he noticed that the color of the sky was starting to change. He quickly changed to the colored pencils he had and tried to catch the first new light of the day.

By the time the sky had turned a redish orange color, Steve was finishing his sketch. He was finishing a few details on it when he heard footsteps.

He looked up to see Natasha walk out onto the balcony wearing a white robe and her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Good morning." he greeted.

"Morning." Natasha replied with a half sleepy smile as she sat on the second chair. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"Old habits die hard." Steve answered. "Once the army gets you into a morning pattern, it's hard to get out of it. So I thought I'd come draw for a while."

"I'm going to have to teach you the fine art of sleeping in." Natasha commented with a smirk.

Steve lightly chuckled.

"But why are you up?" he asked.

"No clue." she answered. "It's barely going to be seven and normally I don't get up this early. Guess vacation changes us a bit. I see that you stuck to your promise of not working out."

"Well, I thought I'd try something new and it would bring attention to us if I was running faster than the cars or lifting something three times heavier than anyone else could lift. I don't want anything to ruin this."

Natasha smiled at him, glad that he was finally able to relax. In her eyes, he worked too much. Took on more responsibility than he really should and she wasn't sure if it was because he felt he had to because he was the leader of the team or if he was trying to prove that he could handle anything that was taking place in this new time he was in.

"So...what do you feel like doing today?" she asked. "It's our first full day in Hawaii, we have seven of Tony's credit cards and nothing to hold us back from causing some chaos."

"What sounds fun?" Steve replied.

"How about we look at a few shops and then hit the beach."

"Sounds great but how about some breakfast first?"

"Ok. Just a fair warning though, if I get fat from eatting too much of your cooking I will kill you." Natasha said as they both walked back into the suite. "I think I gained a few pounds from dinner last night. Why'd you have to make it so tasty?"

"I'll make something lighter tonight." Steve vowed through a chuckle.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bruce walked into the kitchen and began making a pot of coffee. Usually Steve would have a large pot of coffee ready since he was always the first one up. But since he was gone, there was no coffee ready and Bruce was just glad that Tony wasn't the one who had discovered that.

Everyone had gotten use to Steve making the coffee that they were sure they forgot how to work the coffee machine.

Luckily that wasn't the case and now Bruce was just waiting for the coffee to brew. He was soon joined in the waiting game by Clint who was still half asleep when he sat on one of the bar stools.

"D**n." the archer muttered. "I forgot that there wouldn't be any coffee."

"So did I." Bruce said. "I miss Steve already."

"Me too." Clint said.

"He'll be back soon. We just have to make our own coffee until then."

"Think we can get Jarvis to do it?"

Bruce lightly chuckled although he was sure that Clint would attempt such an act.

"Think they're going to bankrupt Tony?" The archer asked as the coffee finally started to pour into the glass pot.

"Maybe not _bankrupt_ him." Bruce answered. "But they sure are going to make him realize to never bet against them again."

"I knew it was a bad idea to do that." Clint said with a tied smirk. "If there's one thing you can count on Natasha for, it's that she'll make you sorry you bet against her."

"I can see that but I still have to admit, I didn't think she would get Steve to dance something like the tango right off the bat."

"Neither did I." Clint agreed. "I thought for sure she was going to teach him the waltz or something."

"That I could have easily seen Steve do but the tango? Guess you do learn something new every day."

Clint nodded in agreement. He had been super stunned when they all watched Natasha and Steve tear up the dance floor.

Seeing Steve wear that tango outfit was surprising enough. Getting the soldier to wear modern day clothing was a pain in the neck and the rest of the male Avengers only assumed that Steve wore the outfit was because he couldn't say no to a lady.

Plus he knew that Natasha would hurt him if he didn't comply.

Bruce poured the freshly made coffee into two mugs and handed the second to Clint who accepted it happily.

Together, they both drank the first two gulps before they both halted with wide eyes. Gulping down the mouthfulls they had, they both set their cups down.

"I miss Steve." Clint said as Bruce poured his coffee into the sink.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve looked around the busy street he and Natasha walked down. People were everywhere and steel drum music filled the air. He shifted the bags he held as he continued to follow Natasha back to their hotel.

Most of the bags he was holding were Natasha's but she had managed to talk him into spending a few hundred dollars on himself. He'd felt bad at first but then Natasha reminded him that Tony had bet against the two of them and constantly teased him about his age.

That was enough to get Steve to notice a few things for himself.

Soon they were back in their suite and Steve unloaded the bags on top of the dinning room table.

"That was fun." Natasha said removing her sunglasses and sun hat. "I could have carried my own bags you know."

"And let you have all the fun?" Steve replied with a smirk.

Natasha chuckled.

"Don't forget we're heading to the beach soon and then the luau tonight." Natasha reminded.

"I'll remember." Steve said before reaching into one of the bags. He pulled out a small black box and handed it to the female Avenger. "I picked this up for you when you weren't looking. Which I have to say I think that's a first."

Natasha took the box curiously and opened it to see a white plumeria flower on a silver chain. She smiled at how beautiful it looked and that Steve had gotten this for her. Normally she didn't wear jewelry but she believed she was going to make an acception.

"Steve, this is beautiful. Thank you." she said and gave the blond man a hug. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I'll admit it. You're one of the first to sneak something when I wasn't looking. Just know that I'll be watching you from now on mister."

"I'll be on my toes." Steve said before heading into his room.

Natasha went into her own and shut the door. She then sat on her bed and looked at the necklace once more.

Though it was a simple flower native to the island, Natasha found that it had now become her favorite.

She was now determined to find something that Steve would love which actually sounded a little more tricky than originally believed.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha smiled as she spread out her black and red stripped beach towel as Steve stabbed the beach umbrella into the sand and opened it up to have shade cover the upper halves of their towels.

Once the umbrella was secure, Steve took a quick look around the piravte beach he and Natasha had managed to find. There weren't very many people in this location. Only a few groups that appeared to either be friends or families and a few couples.

He was amazed at how comfortable people in this era are about showing their bodies. Women were wearing swimsuits that could easily be mistaken for their undergarments.

Luckily, Natasha wasn't like those women. She wore a simple black one piece swimsuit with a light red sarong skirt aroud her waist that flowed to right about midthigh.

And a few men, although some were wearing swimming trunks like his, Steve noticed that some were wearing what Natasha called 'speedos' which could be mistaken for different colored underwear were it not for the fact that they were swimwear.

"Steve,"

The blond soldier turned to Natasha just as he sat on his American flag themed beach towel.

"Think you can rub some suntan lotion on my back for me?" Natasha asked holding up a bottle of said lotion.

"Uh, sure." Steve answered.

Natasha smiled as Steve moved to kneel behind her. He took the bottle of sunscreen, applied some to his hands, rubbed it between his hands to warm it and then began to spread it on Natasha's back.

As he rubbed the sunscreen, Steve couldn't help but notice how soft Natasha's skin is. He was amazed at how flawless her skin is considering their line of work. He'd seen her walk out of fights with minor cuts and bruises but it seemed that the Black Widow knew how to take care of herself.

He began to massage her shoulders and felt the knots she had start to fade and her frame began to relax. Soon the lotion was off his hands and he stopped.

"Thanks." Natasha said with a smile.

"No problem." Steve said sitting back down on his towel.

"Did you ever get to go to a beach before?" Natasha asked lying down.

"I was at one once but it was just to get onto a ship. Other than that, this is the first time I've ever been to a beach." Steve answered lying down on his towel.

"So you never got to make a sand castle or learn to surf?"

"What's surf?"

"It's kind of a sport. It's basically standing on a board while riding a wave."

"Why would anyone want to do that?"

"I have no clue. It doesn't really look all that fun to me honestly." Natasha answered. "I'll show you a few beach sports later that you might like."

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha sat back and enjoyed the mixed colors of the sky as the sun began to set. She couldn't believe that she and Steve had managed to find the private beach and relax the entire time they were there. There had been few other people in the same area and it looked like they kept to themselves which Natasha was glad for.

She didn't want her and Steve to be interrupted by anyone who might notice who they are. The day had gone by perfectly.

They swam, built small sand castles although Steve surprised her by sculpting black widow that looked incredibly life like, they had pigged out on snacks, had joined a game of frisbe, had a one on one game of beach volleyball and soaked up some sun while getting to know each other better.

Turning to her friend, Natasha smiled when she saw he was fast asleep. Pulling out her camera, she quickly snapped a shot of the sleeping super soldier and hid the camera before he could wake up and notice.

She'd already managed to take a few pictures of both him and herself to send to the others at the end of the week to show how much fun they were having and hopefully give Tony a hard time although she was sure Tony would be giving Steve a hard time when he saw the picture of the blond soldier surrounded by three women giving him flower necklaces.

Reaching over, Natasha gently shook Steve's shoulder. Being a light sleeper, Steve snapped awake.

"I'm awake." he declared sleepily.

Natasha chuckled.

"What time is it?" Steve asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's almost six thirty. Time for us to head back and get ready for the luau." she answered.

Steve nodded and the two began to collect their items. Once they had everything they started their way back to the hotel which was a short walk from the beach.

"Did you have fun today?" Natasha asked.

"I did." Steve answered with a smile. "I never knew the beach could be so fun."

"I never get to go that much but I try to enjoy every minute of it." Natasha said. "I needed a little tan anyway."

"You look good by the way." Steve said.

"Thank you. Your tan came out pretty nice as well."

Steve looked down at his arms and realized that he had gotten a tan. He smiled noticing that it was a perfect shade for him.

"Think you want to try your luck at the limbo contest?" Natasha asked as they came to their hotel.

"Maybe." Steve answered. "Will you?"

"Limboing isn't really my thing." Natasha answered as they walked inside and made their way to the elevators.

"Hey, you got me to try new things." Steve pointed out as the doors opened.

"Ok. You got me there. Tell you what. If you do it, I'll do it." Natasha offered as the elevator came to a stop.

"Deal." Steve said as the doors opened.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve brushed back his hair before checking himself in the mirror once more.

Natasha had managed to get him to agree to dress like tourists to blend in better and had helped him pick what to wear.

So now he was dressed in khaki shorts and a blue hawaiian floral shirt that seemed really popular with the locals and tourists. Somehow Natasha had also managed to talk him into wearing ankle high plain white converse shoes.

He felt a little silly wearing a floral shirt but he didn't want to upset Natasha. She was really happy with how their vacation is going so far and he didn't want to ruin it for her. This was the most he had ever seen her smile and be at ease.

It was nice to see her smile so much.

After putting on a quick dab of colonge, Steve walked into the living room to wait for Natasha.

He didn't have to wait long when the door to her room opened and she stepped out. He smiled at her appearance.

She wore a long red floral skirt with a red spaghetti strap top and matching flip flops. Her hair was pulled into a neat ponytail with a white plumeria flower pinned right in front of her right ear.

He didn't fail to notice the necklace around her neck and smiled shyly.

"You look great." he said.

"Thank you." She said. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Thanks."

"Shall we?"

"Let's." Steve said offering his arm which she took.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint smirked as Tony pressed dial on his cell phone. This was the third time in the past twenty minutes that he'd tried calling Steve and Natasha just to find out what they were doing.

Every time he got their voicemails.

"Maybe they left their phones at the hotel they're staying at." the archer suggested.

"Dirty trick is what it is." Tony declared. "This is all Natasha's doing. I just know it. That evil little harpie."

Clint chuckled at his friend's behavior.

"My hair is going to turn grey from all of this." Tony said.

"Relax man." Clint said. "Maybe they'll bring you something."

"Like?"

"Tropical drink?"

"I haven't had one of those in a while." Tony muttered. "That would calm me down a bit."

"You look like you need it." Clint said with a smirk. "Like we keep telling you, they can't do much damage between the two of them on an island."

"I beg to differ and I speak from personal experience." Tony declared.

"How much have you ever spent in one place at one time?" Clint asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Tony asked.

"I'm better off not knowing. But based off that, I'm going to say that there's no way that Natasha and Steve are going to bankrupt you Tony."

The archer chuckled as the inventor started pressing buttons on his cell phone again.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve was in awe at the sight of two men twirling batons that were on fire. The speed and agility they had to catch the flaming objects without catching anything on fire was amazing.

He felt Natasha grab his hand and lead him to a vacant table where they sat and waited for service.

"Parties sure have changed since my day." Steve said looking around the area.

"You still haven't gone to one of Tony's parties, have you?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"No ma'am and I don't plan to after seeing how bad Clint was from the last one." Steve answered. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get the sight of him running to bathroom in just his boxer shorts out of my head."

Natasha chuckled. She didn't blame Steve for never attending any of Tony's parties. The parties tended to get a little hectic and usually the next morning meant that empty and broken bottles were being removed from the floor.

The waitor came to their table and handed them a drink menu. Natasha took the liberty of ordering them Lava Flow drinks. Once their drinks were ordered the two Avengers made their way to the buffet line.

Steve loaded his plate with all kinds of food. Despite that he'd eaten a little before falling asleep on the beach, his stomach was demanding food. At times, he hated having such a quick metabolism. He was always hungry.

The two sat at their table and noticed that their drinks were waiting. Natasha didn't even take a bite of food before she took a drink. Steve on the other hand was sampling everything he had gotten.

"This stuff is great." he exclaimed wiping his mouth.

"Taste the drink. It's even better." Natasha said as she began to eat her food.

Steve picked up his glass and sipped the red liquid. He tasted the alcohol right away. He knew he wouldn't be affected by it but he wondered how quickly it would affect Natasha. He knew that the woman before him loved her drinks although she didn't drink as much as Tony.

Only a handful of times Steve had seen Natasha get totally intoxicated. During that time she just needed help getting to bed and usually she was better by morning.

And judging from how quicly she finished her drink and ordered another, Steve was sure that he was going to have to carry her back to their suite.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve managed to unlock the door to the suite while he held Natasha close with his other arm. He pushed the door open, got them inside and shut the door, making sure it was locked as well.

His attention quickly snapped to Natasha as she almost fell to the floor, laughing the entire time. He was amazed that she wasn't out cold right now. Especially after how many drinks she had at the luau.

When he noticed that she had reached her limit, he managed to get lead her away from the outdoor party and back to their hotel. She nearly fell a few times but he had made sure to keep a good hold on her. The entire time she had asked why they had to leave before the limbo contest and fire jugglers.

After she nearly fell again Steve picked Natasha up bridal style in his arms as he made his way to her room.

Natasha chuckled as Steve carried her.

"Wow. You're strong." she said.

"Thank you." Steve said walking into the room. "Here we are. You should go ahead and change and then get to bed."

"But I'm not tired yet." Natasha whined before Steve gently placed her on the bed. "Why don't the others have a bedtime?"

"They're not here. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Natasha said lying down.

"Well, good night Natasha." Steve said. "If you need me just give a shout."

"I will." Natasha said as Steve began to leave the room. "Thanks Steve. I love you."

Steve slightly hesitated but continued walking, leaving the door to her room half closed. Her words repeated in his mind as he made his way to his room but he told himself that Natasha wasn't thinking straight.

As he changed, Steve kept telling himself that he would quickly put aside what Natasha had said and that everything would be clear in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha lightly groaned when she felt her head pounding as she started to wake up.

_Over did it with the Lava last night._ she realized as she slowly sat up. Her head swam for a second before it stilled and she heard something creak. Opening her eyes, she saw Steve walk in with a tray in his hands.

"Morning." he said softly to which she was grateful for.

He placed the tray on the side table and Natasha was pleased to see that there was a fresh cup of coffee and a few light food items that wouldn't upset her stomach. She was further pleased to see two aspirin pills with a glass of water.

"How bad was I last night?" she asked.

"You weren't bad at all." Steve said sitting on the edge of the bed. "You laughed most of the time."

"Glad to know I had a good time then." Natasha said grabbing the water and aspirin. She quickly took the pills with a drink of water before asking another question. "Did I say or do anything stupid?"

_I love you._

Steve shook his head.

"No, you didn't. You forgot how strong I was and were a little surprised by it when I carried you in but that was it."

"Good. I hate it when I make myself look stupider than Tony when he's drunk." Natasha said.

"That's almost impossible."

Natasha lightly chuckled which caused her to lightly wince in pain. The pounding of her head was still strong and wouldn't die down until the aspirin kicked in.

"Maybe you should rest for the day." Steve suggested.

"I like that idea." Natasha said. "Thank you for looking out for me Steve."

Steve smiled shyly before taking his leave. He shut the door to her room to give her the privacy she needed to rest for the day. He lightly sighed as he went back to his room and picked up his cell phone.

Natasha had told him to turn it off and leave it while they were at the beach and luau.

Turning the phone back on, Steve wondered if the others had tried to call them. He was soon proven right when he saw nine missed calls from Tony along with seven voicemails.

Knowing that he wasn't going to like the voicemails, Steve listened to them.

_"Steve, need you to call me and let me know how much that harpie has spent so far."_

_"Call me soldier boy!"_

_"You better be having some kind of fun to be missing so many calls."_

_"Hey, Captain Purity, I know I taught you how to answer a phone call. So answer."_

_"Natasha has her fangs in you doesn't she?"_

_"Hey, Clint wants to know where you are and what you're doing. He even said he wants to know what you're wearing which I think is a little weird."_

_"If you don't answer or call in the next twelve hours, I will send Thor out there to look for you and make him think that you two are in danger. And you know how Thor is when making an entrance. I'll do it. You know I will. Don't test me."_

Once the voicemail was over, Steve quickly dialed Tony's number and went out onto the balcony where he quickly spotted dark storm clouds heading in their direction.

_"About time you called me back!"_ the voice exlcaimed on the other end of the line.

"Sorry." Steve said with a slight smirk. "Natasha made me turn off my phone and leave it at the hotel."

_"Uh-huh. Right. Sure."_ Tony mocked. _"So what the heck have you two been doing?"_

"Sight seeing, going to the beach. We went to a luau last night." Steve answered.

_"Did you drink?"_ Tony asked curiously.

Steve lightly smirked. Once Tony and Clint had discovered that he wasn't able to get drunk the two were seriously determined to prove the fact wrong whenever they could. So far, they continued to fail miserably.

"I did but it was only two glasses. Natasha had a little bit more though."

_"How much?"_

"About...seven Lava Flows." Steve answered quickly.

_"Seven? Wow. Does she have a hangover?"_

"Yes and she's asleep right now so don't expect to hear from her any time soon." Steve answered.

_"Did she hit on you?"_

"Huh?"

_"Did she flirt with you Captain Oblivious?"_ Tony explained.

_I love you._

"No. She didn't." Steve answered hoping his voice didn't betray him. "She was too busy trying to keep her footing."

_"Sounds like Natasha."_ Tony said. _"Well, I guess I'll let you two bask in the light of victory. Make sure you bring me back a tropical drink. Strongest one they have. It's been too long since I last saw Hawaii."_

"Alright Tony." Steve agreed. "I'll call you again at the end of the week."

_"You better. Alright Capsicle. Let us know how Natasha's doing."_

"I will. Bye Tony." Steve said.

_"Later Steve."_

The call ended and Steve went back inside. He quickly pressed his ear to Natasha's door and heard it was completely quiet on the other side.

Figuring that she was asleep, Steve decided to grab his sketch book to try to capture the stormy scene before the rain hit.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha laid in her bed now wearing pajama's and freshly showered. Thankfully, her head had stopped pounding and now she was just trying to remember what had happened last night.

All she could really remember was what Steve had told her.

Once he saw that she had a little too much he cut her off and helped her back to their suite. She had laughed a lot and stumbled even more. Enough to where Steve had to carry her.

Appearantly she had forgotten how strong he was and had been amazed that he was able to carry her.

Natasha never pegged herself as a silly drunk. She had been repeatedly told by Clint, Tony and even Bruce that she was a little testy when under influence.

But she seemed to act different around Steve.

Rolling onto her side, Natasha tried desperatly to remember the rest of the night. She remembered Steve getting her into their hotel room, she remembered feeling like she was on air which must have been when Steve carried her and then...

Natasha's thoughts were cut short when she heard Steve's startled voice. Quickly, she jumped up from her bed and rushed into the living room to see Steve shutting the patio doors preventing the sudden down pour to make its way in.

Steve on the other hand was completely soaked although his precious sketch book seemed to have escaped the same fate.

Smiling like mad, Natasha quickly grabbed two towels from her bathroom and hurried back to Steve.

"Thanks." Steve said taking one of the towels and drapping it around his shoulders. He used the other to dry his rain soaked hair. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but then I woke up. Before you say anything, it wasn't you. I was already awake when you got drenched." Natasha said.

"It snuck up on me." Steve stated. "I'm just out there sketching the scenery and then out of nowhere it just starts raining."

"Better go change. I know you can't get sick but I don't think you want to wear wet clothes the rest of the day."

Steve smiled before removing his shoes and making his way to his room to change.

While he was gone, Natasha looked outside the window to see the rain and small traces of lightning. She had completely forgotten about this side of Hawaii weather.

Normally she could handle storms easily but for some reason, if it was near a large body of water, it made her a little on edge.

She slightly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to find Steve now wearing grey sweat pants and a plain black shirt. He stepped back when she jumped and put his hands up in defence.

"Sorry. Didn't know I'd scare you." he apologized.

"It's fine." Natasha assured.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Steve asked moving to the small kitchen.

Natasha nodded with a smile. She loved Steve's hot chocolate. No one could beat him when it came to making the beverage.

She took a seat at one of the bar stools and watched as he started to make the hot chocolate.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something you're not telling me about what happened last night?" she asked curiously. She noticed Steve slightly hesitate before trying to play cool and continue what he was doing.

"Not really." he answered.

"I sure feel like I'm missing out on something." Natasha said. "Are you sure that I didn't say or do something? Did I say something to upset you?"

"No." Steve answered with a small smirk. "Nothing like that."

"So what is it?" she asked as Steve poured the now finished drink into two mugs and handed one to her. "Steve. I know that there's something missing from last night. Just tell me what it was. Did I say something weird like 'I like to knit pink sweaters'?"

Steve weakly chuckled with a small shake of his head.

"No. It wasn't anything like that." he said.

"Then what was it?" she asked. "I know that you're hiding something from me."

"Natasha..." Steve started and saw the look in her eyes. She wanted to know what she was missing and she wanted to know now.

"Just tell me." she said softly.

With a light sigh, Steve finally gave her the answer.

"You...said you loved me."

He noticed Natasha sit up straight. They were both silent for a few long minutes, the only sound was the pattering of the rain and the distant rumbling of thunder.

Steve kept his eyes on Natasha who had her own eyes on the untouched mug before her. She looked like she wasn't sure what to think now that she knew the truth. The soldier wasn't sure he had ever seen such a level of uncertainty from Natasha before.

Steve was starting to think he should have lied about what she had said. But he wasn't one to lie, unless it was to an enemy.

Had he just ruined their friendship by telling her what she had forgotten?

Natasha slowly stood and began to make her way to her room.

Steve walked over and gently stopped her by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Natasha, you weren't thinking clearly when you said that." he said. "Don't think that you did something wrong. I...know you didn't mean it."

Natasha's eyes were suddenly on him.

"What if I did?" she asked softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve sat on his bed with his eyes to the window, watching as the rain continued to fall outside.

Two days ago he had informed Natasha of what she had forgotten after the luau due to one too many Lava Flows. After he had told her, she had kept to herself. They literally had not even had a glance of each other during those two days.

Steve was getting worried about his friend since she had not come out of her room during that time. He was sure that she left her room during the night while he was sleeping to eat but other than that he hadn't seen her.

Her own question after he had informed her of what she'd forgotten had hit him pretty hard.

What if she had meant what she said? What if she had drank so much as a way to tell him what she had and he wouldn't think anything of it because of her state?

Steve wasn't sure what to think of it and instead found himself wondering how he was going to handle it. What would he tell her if she asked if he felt the same toward her?

The possibility of that question being asked was as likely to happen as him suddenly being thrown back into ninteen forty three.

But if she did ask, what would he say?

For the past two days, Steve had been pacing about his room or lying or sitting on the bed trying to get his thoughts straight. The rain outside had prevented him from going on a walk or to the beach where he would think a bit more clearly.

Standing and walking over to the window, Steve leaned his forehead against the cool glass and stared at the scene outside. The ocean crashed onto the beach in uncontrolled chaos. He felt his mind was like the ocean during the storm right now.

What exactly were his thoughts and feelings toward Natasha?

He knows that he considers her one of his closest and most trusted friends. He admired her independence and strength, how she was able to handle herself during serious or dangerous situations. Although she didn't like to let her guard down, there were times when Natasha allowed herself moments of relaxation and laughter.

Her smile.

Steve loved her smile. It wasn't very often that Natasha allowed herself to smile but when she did she lit up the room she was in. Then the way her eyes would shine when she smiled or laughed.

She reminded Steve so much of Peggy.

They both had a fire inside of them that couldn't be easily extinguished and they both refused to let anyone get in their way or put them down. Both determined to prove themselves.

Both women made him feel like he was more than just Captain America. They made him feel like he could take on any one that dared to bring up the challenge. During times when he thought he was loosing himself in whatever he was mixed in with, they brought him back with just a memory or a few comforting words.

Steve's heart ached knowing that Peggy was forever lost to him. He'd never get that dance he had promised her, never hear her make a remark about his sense of time and never see her smile again.

_"You won't be alone."_

Peggy's words echoed in his mind throughout the past two days he'd been thinking.

Had she meant that he would find someone else to give his heart to? Had she known that his heart wouldn't be hers?

Steve had to come to the fact that their 'romance' hadn't been more than something of a teenage crush. He'd been off on so many missions with the Commando's all over the world and she had remained at the army bases charting which Hydra bases he and his team had managed to find and destroy.

Their most intimate moment was when she had kissed him before he'd jumped onto that plane to finish off Schmidt. Their relationship never had the chance to grow more because they had been kept apart too much.

Even now after everything he'd gone through in this new world, Steve had dreams of her every now and then along with Bucky and his team. He missed them all so much but realized that the pain wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Was it because of the new team he was leading?

The Avengers did remind him very much of the people he once knew and called friends, even family.

Tony was very much like his father in many ways before Steve had gone missing and turned into someone else that Steve rather not know about. Both Stark men were geniuses in nearly everything and knew how to come up with the best new gadget in the quickest manner possible.

Both of them weren't shy around women, alcohol or money and knew how to get what they wanted. It also seemed like a family trait to love to confuse the daylight out of Captain America.

Clint was very much like Bucky. Full of life, had a way with the ladies, able to make Steve smile or laugh. The archer and soldier had a good friendship between them that Steve was grateful for.

He knew how to live life despite his work. Always found time and a way to unwind and he was happy to share those methods with anyone who was interested. He was one of few people who wasn't pressuring Steve to catch up to the times and instead helped the soldier find a few things that were still familiar to him.

Steve had quickly learned that he and Clint shared similar pasts. He believed it was because of this that they became good friends.

Bruce was like Dr. Erskine. So full of science and discovery. Though Bruce's version of the super soldier serum was a bit different that Erskine's, Steve believed that it may have been a blessing in disguise. Without Bruce, they wouldn't have been able to defeat Loki.

Like the doctor Steve once knew, Bruce took the time to explain things to him when it was clear that he wasn't sure what was going on. He was kind and considerate but there was that line you had to be careful not to cross or else the Other Guy would make his appearance.

Still, Steve found himself comfortable with Bruce around.

Fury was a lot like Colonel Phillips. Commanding, planning ahead, though he had his secrets he let others know what he felt was nessessary. Steve was just grateful that Fury didn't ship him off to a lab to be experimented on once he'd thawed from the ice.

The new people in his life reminded him of those he had lost. In a way, it was like he hadn't lost anyone at all.

Was that why he didn't hurt so badly about Peggy? Was it because another woman had made her way into his patriotic heart and she reminded him of his first love interest?

Steve lightly sighed as he realized what he just thought and now realized his feelings for the Black Widow.

He loves her.

Steve Rogers, Captain America, is in love with Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natahsa had stayed in her room the past few days in hopes to avoid Steve and to hope to rebuild the wall around her heart that had somehow crumbled on that night she told him of her love for him.

She hadn't even realized it until he told her but Natasha had found herself thinking over the words she had said and of Steve.

She had told him she loves him and, although she was drunk, she was sure she was being honest.

She spent the past two days thinking about Steve and trying to figure out what it was about him that made her fall for him in the first place and when it had happened.

He was ridiculously handsome, that much was obvious to anyone. He was beyond polite, honest, shy, ridiculously modest,considerate, incredibly strong, protective and supportive, a great leader...

Natasha realized that everything about Steve was admirable. There was very little about him there was to dislike. She knew she liked him from the start when they had first met that day on the Helicarrier when Coulson had introduced them.

The spy guessed that she had always felt this way toward Steve and just now realized it.

But what was going to happen to them now that it was out in the open? What was Steve going to think of her? What would happen to their friendship?

Natasha knew that when it came to the team, Steve put his own feelings and emotions aside to focus on the big picture. He had shown that when he had given orders during the fight against the alien army when he and Tony were still a little at each others throats.

But this wasn't a mission. This was their down time, their vacation, apart from the rest of the team. Six days remained before they would have to return to Stark Tower and Natasha knew that Steve was going to try to talk to her about this soon.

She wasn't sure she was ready for when he would try to come speak with her. She was scared of what he would say.

What if he said that they both needed to forget what she had said?

It almost made Natasha cry in pain and shame. But if she did, then the wall she was trying to rebuild would crumble even more.

She remained silent when she heard two soft but firm knocks on her door. Being a gentleman, Steve always respected a woman's boundaries.

But considering the situation...

After the third round of knocks, Natasha heard the door open. She kept still, trying to keep her heart at a normal pace but found it quickening despite her attempts to keep calm.

Was this moment she thought wouldn't be for a while longer?

Natasha felt the weight on the edge of the bed, making the matress dip a bit. There was just a few moments of silence with the only sound being the rain hitting the window.

Natasha was sure that Steve thought she might be sleeping and would leave soon until she felt a warm and gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I love you too Natasha."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"I love you too Natasha."

Natasha froze and she was sure Steve felt it because the warmth on her shoulder vanished. She wasn't sure what to think. She had been expecting to hear Steve say that he didn't feel the same and that they should put this behind them.

But to hear that? Natasha wasn't sure what to think.

Slowly, she sat up and faced the man before her who had his blue eyes on her.

"What?" she whispered.

"I love you." Steve said clearly.

"I...Steve, I thought..."

"Natasha, I've done a lot of thinking the past few days. I really thought about things and cleared my head. After all that thinking I realized that I really do care about you. I'm not sure when it happened but it did and I just want you to know that. Whether or not you still feel the same about me."

Natasha almost laughed at that. How in the world did Steve think that she could change her emotions in just two days? Then again she had to remind herself about this day and age. People could say one thing and then change their minds within five minutes.

"Steve, I do still feel the same." she said. "But I don't think...I just..."

"You think we should forget about this ever happening?" Steve asked looking a little upset at his own question. "If that's what you want then..."

"No." Natasha quickly said then added a bit more calmly. "No, I don't want to forget this. Ever."

"Then what is it?" Steve asked. "Are you afraid of what the team will say?"

"No." she answered. "It's just...I haven't let anyone this close to me before and...I have enemies out there."

"You're worried that they might use me to get to you?"

"I'm just worried they'll try to go after you period."

"Natasha, I have my own enemies and don't forget that I am a super soldier."

"I know Steve but I'd still worry."

"Look, let's worry about it when it comes. For now...what should we do?"

Natasha wasn't sure how to answer that. How would a relationship between a former assassin and the world's first and only super soldier work out?

She knows that they'd both be loyal and trusting but other things threatened them. Natasha knows well of how Steve almost had a relationship with a woman from his past and knew that if he hadn't crashed the Hydra plane he would have found his way back to her and have the life he wanted.

"Do you still love her?" she asked.

Steve gently took her hand in his, knowing full well what she meant.

"That was something I thought about." he started. "If I had been able to walk away from that plane crash, I probably would have eventually asked Peggy to be mine. Maybe had a family. But I realized something. I realized that she hadn't started liking me until _after_ I became Captain America. She was nice to me before the procedure happened but I'm not sure if she liked me because of how I looked after the process or if it was something else. But either way, I realized that it was nothing more than a fling at the time. But things turned out the way they did. I'm here and I need to make the most of it. That means start living the life I should have before and after joining the army. Like Tony is always saying, I need to get out there and expand my horizons. But when it comes to romance, I think I'd like to stick to my old fashion ways of having only one woman in my heart. I want that to be you Natasha."

Natasha smiled.

"I have no idea how you had a hard time getting a girl before." she said.

"It was tough. Even back then. Especially with how I looked before becoming the Star Spangled Man." Steve said with a small shudder at the reminder of his performing days.

"Well, it won't be tough for you anymore." Natasha said.

"You'll be my girl?"

"I want to." Natasha said. "But I don't know if I can. I've never let anyone this close to me because I'm scared of getting hurt. I've been hurt too much throughout my life. I don't know if I can handle any more."

"Natasha, you know that I won't hurt you." Steve said. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. "Ever."

"I know Steve." Natasha said as she shifted into a more comfortable position. "I'm glad that you are the way you are. I wish more men could be like you. The whole world would be a much better place if people were more like you."

Steve lightly chuckled.

"What do you say? Give it a try?"

Natasha wrapped her arms around the blond soldier. At the moment she wanted nothing more than to say yes. That she would be his and he would be hers. She felt the warmth and comfort that radiated from him and wondered if this was what everyone felt when they laid their eyes upon the man that is Captain America.

Did they all feel this same kind of trust, protection and comfort? It would certainly explain why Steve was so popular and loved by everyone in the country and around the world and why he was such a huge national icon and treasure.

She wanted to feel this way all the time. She knows that she doesn't have anything to fear by being with Steve. He wouldn't break her heart or spirit, he wouldn't lie to her or keep things hidden from her. He'd treat her like a lady, a queen even. He was that kind of person. He'd be honest, open...trusting.

Natasha lightly smiled when she felt his soft warm lips on her forehead as he gave her a gentle kiss. She felt the warmth of his touch spread through her body, making her heart flutter and waves of electricity shoot through her every being.

Steve pulled back and Natasha looked up into his too blue eyes.

"Yes." she said softly. "Let's try."

Steve smiled as they embraced happily. Natasha rested her head on his shoulder as he laid his cheek on her soft hair.

Natasha couldn't believe this was really happening. Being the arms of her new...boyfriend! She almost giggled at the thought.

Captain America is her boyfriend and she's his girlfriend!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_"Sir, Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers have sent you photographs of their first vacation week."_ Jarvis informed.

"Pull them up on the screen." Tony said as he filled a glass with his best burbon and started to the couch when Clint came running into the room.

"Did Jarvis say that they sent you pics?" he asked looking a little excited.

"Sure did." Tony answered. "Sit with me and let's see how much fun they're having without us."

Clint quickly sat on the couch with his friend as the first picture appeared on the large screen. It showed Steve with three women around him and floral necklaces were around his neck and one placing a kiss on his blushing cheek.

"Looks like Steve got the traditional welcome to Hawaii." Tony said as the screen changed to the next picture. A perfect view of the ocean from what appeared to be a balcony view with Natasha standing to the side of the picture with her hair flowing in the breeze and a smile on her face.

"Looks like Natasha is liking it so far." Clint said.

The next picture showed Steve lying fast asleep on a beach towel with a reddish orange yet still blue sky in the background.

"Holy s**t! He's actually sleeping during day time." Tony exclaimed.

"And Natasha got it on camera too." Clint mused with a smirk. "I bet he doesn't even know it."

"Good blackmail." Tony said as the screen changed. The genius felt his jaw drop when the next picture showed Steve sitting at a table dressed in khaki shorts, converse shoes and a blue hawaii shirt with a red tropical drink in his hand.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing things." Clint said. "Is Steve...actually dressed..._modernly_? And he's drinking?"

"He is." Tony said amazed as well. "Natasha is great at taking pictures. I'm going to have to watch myself around her. She might have something on all of us."

Clint lightly gulped at the possible chance of Natasha having dirt on him.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Think Tony is having fun looking at the pictures?" Steve asked from the kitchen.

"I think so." Natasha answered with a smirk as she watched the continuing rain fall outside.

The annoying weather hadn't stopped and it was starting to bug her that they'd been stuck inside for so long. She felt Steve stand next to her and smiled when he presented a cup of fresh hot chocolate that she took happily.

"It'll stop soon." he assured before taking a drink of his own beverage.

"I hope so." Natasha said. "We've only got four days left to party out here and we need to take as many pictures as we can so Tony will know to never challenge us again."

Steve lightly chuckled at her declaration although he did admit that she was right on both counts. Being inside for so long was starting to get to him. He was ready to go outside and do something.

He'd even learn to surf if it meant that he could get a hidden work-out. He felt like he was becoming lazy from not doing anything besides eat and lounge about.

Sitting on the couch, Steve turned on the tv and tuned it onto the weather channel.

_"...rains have continued to keep locals and tourists indoors but it will come to a stop by early evening tonight. So everyone be ready for that limbo contest and bonfire tonight. A beautiful full moon will appear tonight, making the perfect night for new honeymooners and..."_

"Thank goodness it's going to stop." Natasha declared sitting on the couch and snuggling close to Steve. "I'm starting to get cabin fever."

"How about we celebrate by going to that limbo contest and then going for a walk on the beach?"

"I love that idea." Natasha answered. "We have days to catch up on and lots of things to still purchase."

"We should get the others some gifts." Steve said. "Tony already warned me that he wants the best tropical drink we can find."

"We'll get him a bottle of whatever we can find." Natasha said. "What about the others?"

"Is there a mall or something around here?"

"I think we passed by one last week." Natasha answered. "We can go there tomorrow and get something for everyone."

"Great."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint looked over his bow and grinned at how the light bounced off its newly polished surface. He loved seeing his best weapon looking its best. Made it all the better when he used it and took out his target.

"Friend Hawk, may I have a word with you?"

Clint looked up and spotted Thor walking over. Mentally slapping himself for not having heard the thunder god, Clint welcomed Thor.

"Hey Thor. What do you need?"

"My friend, do marriage ceremonies last so long on Midgard?"

Clint became utterly confused by that question.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The Captain and Lady Romanoff have been away for so long. Is it normal for marriage ceremonies to last this long?" Thor asked.

Clint actually chuckled but quickly cut it short when he realized he didn't want to get Thor upset.

"They're not married Thor." he said. _Not that I know of anyway._ "They're on vacation. It means that they're taking some time to relax and have fun without having to work or rush into a battle. They'll be back in a few days and those pictures that we showed you were of the place where they are."

"So they are not married?" Thor asked.

"No, they're not."

"Well, it's strange that a man and woman would do such activities together if they did not have feelings of affection toward one another."

"What are you saying?"

"From the pictures, I believed that they had feelings of love toward one another." Thor answered turning to leave the room. "But I guess I was mistaken."

Clint looked down at his bow as he thought over Thor's words. Now that he thought about it, Steve and Natasha did seem a little different in the pictures. Other than the fact that they were totally relaxing, something did seem different about them.

After carefully putting his bow away, Clint rushed upstairs to the living room and quickly found the photo album that had just been made to store the pictures of the two's vacation.

Opening the book and looking at the pictures in the order they'd been taken, Clint started to notice small changes.

The pictures that had both Steve and Natasha in them changed over the first week they'd been away.

At first there was at least a good two foot distance between them standing together. Then the pictures of them together were of them standing almost directly in contact with each other. Their smiles seemed to be brighter and happier.

_Oh sh_**. Clint thought to himself with a smirk as he shut the book.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"They are not romantically involved Thor." Tony said looking over his Iron Man suit. "They're just spending some time on an island having a good time and spending a lot of money. Doesn't mean they're in love."

"You Midgardians have confusing customs." Thor said with a smirk. "Still, I believe that the Captain and Lady Romanoff would be happy together."

"Thor, they will come back the same as before. Just friends."

"What if they don't?"

Tony looked up with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you saying that they will come back and in love with each other?" he asked curiously.

"I believe so." Thor answered. "Do you think they will not?"

Tony knew he shouldn't take the bait. Especially after the last time he had. But this was Thor. He wasn't all too clear about Earth bets.

With a smirk, Tony replied to Thor's question.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha snapped a quick picture of Steve making his way under the limbo bar. He cleared it easily as the crowd cheered and he stood straight.

"That's not so hard." he said making his way over to Natasha.

"Probably because you're in such great shape." she said.

"Guess I'm not such an old man after all." Steve mused as the line they were in continued to move.

"You have to stop listening to Tony. He's just telling you that because he's jealous you look younger than him." Natasha said as they grew closer to the limbo pole.

Steve grinned and figured that Natasha was right. Tony was constantly teasing him about his true age and calling him an old man. Jealousy about appearance made a good excuse for it to happen.

"Let's go under together." Natasha said taking Steve's hand. He nodded in agreement and noticed someone was holding Natasha's camera waiting for them to make their way under the bar.

With the bar lowered a peg, Steve found it a little more tricky to keep his balance. Sure he's flexible and acrobatic, but this was the first time he'd tried this game. Yet somehow he and Natasha managed to clear it.

Upon standing straight again, Natasha retrieved her camera and checked the picture. They both smiled seeing themselves halfway under the bar. They continued making their way under limbo bar as more people began to lose their balance and fall or knock the pole down.

Steve was now only one of few people left along with Natasha. The pole was at the point to where Steve didn't think he could make it under without either falling or knocking it down.

He was soon proved right as he tried to make his way under it and bumped into the pole. Now out of the game, he stood back and watched as Natasha continued to play. He smiled seeing her clear the bar easily.

Now it was just her and two others.

The bar was lowered again. Steve bit the corner of his lip as the first person made their way under only to lose balance and fall flat on their back. The second person was now up to try.

Steve believed the man was going to make it when once again gravity decided to prove its existence. The man fell over, nearly taking the limbo bar with him.

Natasha carefully manuvered her body and bent backwards. Steve watched with little surprise as she cleared the bar and the crowd cheered for her accomplishment.

He took a picture of Natasha receiving a flower crown and first place medal. She then made her way over to him.

"Congratulations." he said.

"Thanks. It was too easy though." she said. "Ready for that walk on the beach?"

"Ready." Steve answered as she took his hand. They made their way away from the party when something made contact with Steve's leg.

The soldier looked down and spotted a toy replica of his shield. He picked up just as a young boy rushed over but froze when he saw someone had his toy.

"Is this yours?" Steve asked with a smile and spotted the shirt the young raven haired boy was wearing. It was Steve in his Captain America uniform holding his shield in the air with the American flag behind him.

The child nodded as his eyes stayed on the man before him, seeming to realize who he was.

"You're a Captain America fan?" Natasha asked lightly.

The boy nodded again.

Steve smiled more as he reached into his pocket and took out a black marker. He quickly signed the toy with both his name and hero name.

"Here you go little soldier." Steve said with a smile as he handed the child his toy shield.

The little boy smiled greatly in wonder as he looked at his now autographed toy as a woman came over to them and took the boy's hand in her's.

"Jackson, there you are. I'm so sorry he bothered you." she apologized.

"It's no trouble ma'am." Steve said standing as the little boy tried to tell his mother who they were in presence of.

"Leave the nice man alone honey." the mother said as she picked up her son.

Steve smiled and saluted to the young child who returned his smile and continued to try to get his mother to see that it was Captain America they were next to. The mother ignored her son's antics as she carried him back toward the party.

Natasha smiled as they continued their way to the beach.

"You're really great with kids." she said as she walked onto the sandy shore.

"Had a little experience during my time as a performer." Steve answered. "Once I became a war hero my popularity with kids grew even more. I couldn't go anywhere without seeing a kid with a Captain America comic in their hand or having made their own shield. It was adorable."

"You're adorable Steve." Natasha said.

"Well, same to you Mr. Romanoff." Steve said with a smirk as he circled his arm around her shoulders.

The waves rolled onto the sand, just a few feet away from where the two are walking. The cool breeze brushed through their hair and the full moon was casting its silver light onto everything and giving the ocean and magnificent appearance.

"I've never been at peace like this before." Natasha said as they came to a stop and she wrapped her arms around Steve's torso.

"Same here." Steve said. "This really has been the best two weeks of my life."

"Mine too." Natasha agreed.

The two smiled happily as they stayed in each other's arms watching the ocean.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha smiled as she quietly walked out onto the balcony where a make shift hammock had been set up.

Steve was lying in it peacefully looking like he was taking a nap. The breeze was gently rocking him back and forth, making him look all the more peaceful.

She quietly walked over, leaned down and placed a light kiss on his cheek. She was only slightly surprised when he opened his eyes to look up at her with a happy smile.

"Join me?"

Natasha merely smiled in return as she carefully placed herself in the hammock and snuggled next to the captain. She was worried for a second that the hammock wouldn't be able to support them both but once the breeze was rocking them back and forth she pushed that thought aside.

"Just two days until we go home." she said. "I'm going to miss Hawaii."

"Me too." Steve said. "This has been the best time of my life and I had a pretty lady to share it with."

Natasha chuckled.

"Should we just relax today or do something fun?" she asked.

"Relaxing sounds pretty good right now but what do you want to do? There's still a lot of things we haven't done." Steve asked.

"Want to try scuba diving?" Natasha asked.

"Is that where you're under water with an air supply?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, that sounds great. That always sounded like a crazy fantasy back in my time but with how this century is I'm willing to try." Steve said.

"Great. Let's just relax for a while longer and we'll go find a boat to take us out later." Natasha said, not ready to move from his side.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Steve said placing an arm around her shoulders.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve strapped the mask over his eyes over his eyes as the instructor continued to inform them of what to do. Once he had the equipment on right, he put on the silly looking flippers on his feet.

He looked over to Natasha who was doing the same.

"Alright everyone. Your tanks are good for two hours so please do not venture too far or stay under water longer than the supply of your tank. Have fun, be safe and please remember the signals. Now let's get out there."

Steve and Natasha held hands as they placed their mouth pieces in and jumped from the side of the boat and into the water. Once the bubbles cleared, Steve was in awe at the sight of the under water world.

A coral reef was just below them along with hundreds of small and different colored fish of various sizes.

He and Natasha swam toward the reef as did other divers who'd been on the boat with them.

Natasha stayed close to the super soldier with the water proof camera in her hand. She took a quick picture of Steve just as a school of fish swam around him. She smiled around the mouth piece when an eel swim toward the blond soldier.

She quickly took another picture when he actually reached out and touched it. She actually believed for a second that Steve would get shocked but was relieved when he wasn't. She wasn't sure she wanted to drag her shocked boyfriend out of the water with the fact they were in the ocean.

Natasha felt herself smile again. Steve Rogers, Captain America, her boyfriend! The thought still made her giddy.

She and Steve held hands again as they began to swim toward a small cliff side. They came to a more open area where they began to explore.

Steve found a small gathering of beautiful shells. He began picking through them to find one that would match Natasha's eyes when he found something more interesting. He foud a white round object with a small flower in the center.

If he recalled correctly, with his enhanced memory it was a sure thing, this was what the locals called a sand dollar in the guidebook he'd read on the flight.

Deciding to hang onto it, he returned to his task of finding a shell to give to his girlfriend.

Despite the fact they were underwater, Steve almost chuckled out of joy. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, his girlfriend!

He never believed in his wildeset dreams that he'd ever have a girlfriend for two reasons. The first having been what he looked like before the super soldier serum and the second was because of the hectic life he lived after the serum.

His original appearance hadn't been what women were looking for. They had wanted tough, strong and healthy men for husbands. Not scrawny and sick men.

Once he'd gained the appearance and form of a perfect human, his life had totally been engrossed in the war against Hydra and other enemies. He hadn't had the time or chance to meet women. Which didn't really matter to him because he was still clueless how to talk and act around them.

But Natasha brought out a whole new side of him. He wasn't as shy as he normall is when he's around her. He could talk to her so easily and she did the same to him which he found touching.

He noticed a few other divers had followed him and Natasha and were now exploring the area with them.

_This is amazing._ Steve thought to himself and watched as Natasha seemed to let herself drift in the underwater current though she wasn't letting herself get carried off too far. She looked so at ease.

Copying her actions, Steve allowed himself to be carried by the current and quickly found himself next to Natasha and they continued to let themselves drift.

Steve found it very relaxing and intoxicating. Because of his life before and after becoming a super soldier, he always had to be on guard. Ready for the next enemy to attck when he least expected.

To allow himself to relax would mean that an enemy could take him down easily.

But for once he was in a place where he didn't have to worry about anything besides fish sneaking up on him. It felt nice to let everything go.

He felt Natasha grab his hand. He looked over to her and she pointed up toward the surface. He looked over and saw the other divers start to head to the surface while others were waiting a while longer.

Sad that the time was up, Steve followed Natasha as they swam upward. They broke the surface and swam to the boat. Once they were on the boat and back in their seats, Steve removed his mask and flippers.

"That was amazing." he mused with a smile.

"It was." Natasha agreed. "I got plenty of pictures too."

"So what should we do when we get back to shore?" he asked placing an arm around her as they waited for the rest of the divers to return.

"It's going to nearly be dark by the time we get back. How about we just have dinner and watch movies all night?"

Steve smiled.

"I'll cook up something that even Tony can't get from those fancy places he eats at." he said.

"I'll help you. We can clean up and then go food shopping." Natasha said.

"Great."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"So if my calculations are correct, I will hit my head on the wall for the next two days with little care for my brain."

Bruce chuckled at Tony's antics. With only two days left until Steve and Natasha returned, Tony was slowly loosing his mind. He seemed to forget that the two would still have a hold of his credit cards for another two weeks and could do even more damage when they returned than on an island.

"Maybe you should take a vacation when your punishment is over." the doctor suggested as he measured a shiny metal on a scale.

"I should." Tony agreed. "Want to come with me?"

"I'll be fine Tony. You should relax since Steve and Natasha are giving you white hair. Speaking of which, has Thor decided on what he wants if he wins?"

"He did and I agreed on the same thing." Tony answered.

"What's the grand prize?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

"Servitude for a month." Tony answered. "And he said that if he wins, he wants to go back to Asgard so I can serve him there."

"Wow. Thor knows how to get what he wants." Bruce said. "I better make sure not to make any bets with him."

"Make sure you don't." Tony agreed. "He knows how to gamble for not being from Earth."

"Well, at least you haven't made any bets with me or Clint."

"Actually, Robin Hood offered a little wager but since Thor beat him to it I had to turn it down."

"Too bad. I would have liked to see who would have won between you two."

"Me too. Guess we'll just have to wait for the next big event." Tony said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha smiled as she sipped her wine. She and Steve sat together in the living room after having another outdoor dinner.

Steve had outdone himself again with dinner. He'd prepared steamed crab, chicken char siu, hawaiian bread and a mixed salad.

"You really outdid yourself Steve." she said.

"Glad you liked it." Steve said. "I think I'll make us a huge meal on our last night here. I'll make so much that even Thor couldn't eat most of it."

"Not that much." Natasha chuckled. "I'll gain weight if that happens."

"Well, wouldn't want that to happen. How else would you sneak up on Tony after he messes with your make-up?"

Natasha laughed as she recalled Tony's one and only prank he'd dared to attempt on her. He'd paid dearly for it by waking up in the morning with make-up that he couldn't remove without a certain type of make-up remover that Natasha hadn't told him he would need.

He'd walked around for two days wearing lipstick, blush and mascaera until he finally broke down and vowed that he would never try to play a prank on her again. Natasha hadn't been satisfied until she made him promise that on camera and when he agreed to it and it was on tape she gave him the remover.

Steve was sure that Tony was going to break his promise one day but he wasn't sure when and how. Tony may be a genius but he was foolish enough to mess with someone who could snap his neck in two seconds.

The fire in the fireplace cast its glow about the room, making the atmosphere warm, cozy and romantic.

"This really has been the best time of my life." Steve said. "This century really isn't so bad. I've been able to do things that were only considered wishful thoughts in my time. I've met some really incredible people and I finally found my dance partner."

Natasha smiled and placed a loving kiss on his cheek.

"And I found mine." she said. "I was wrong to say that love was just for children. But if this is what wrong feels like, then I don't want to be right."

Steve chuckled as he wrapped both arms around her. Holding her in his arms felt so right. Only once before has a woman made him feel this way. Fate had decided that he wasn't ever going to feel that happiness from her again but now it had given him a second chance at love.

He was not going to let anything take this chance from him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha smiled blissfully as she allowed the music to take control of her and her dance partner. Nothing else existed but them and the music.

Sadly, it was their last night in the tropical paradise known as Hawaii and they were making the most of the night. Not letting a single moment go unforgotten.

They'd spent the day shopping and eatting as much of the native dishes as they could before going swimming at the private beach, attempting to surf, going deep sea fishing, scuba diving once more, Steve cooking another perfect meal and then go dancing.

The spy and soldier were among a small crowd of couples that let themselves get taken in by the slow music on the dance floor. Both were totally intoxicated on the moment.

Natasha had her arms under Steve's as her head rested on his shoulder. She loved how she felt so light as they slowly moved about to the music. She was very tempted to talk Steve into agreeing to extend their vacation another week but knew that they had to return home to rub their victory and vacation in Tony's face.

It was something she was going to greatly enjoy.

The music ended which forced them to cease their dancing along with the other couples. It made things worse since it was the last song of the night.

The two Avengers made their way out of the building and started walking to nowhere in particular. They soon walked onto the beach, walking close to the waves rolling in.

"It's been great here but I think I'll be glad to be home." Natasha said.

"Me too. I'm going to love making fun of Tony for betting against us. I wonder if his hair is completely white yet." Steve said.

"Probably is." Natasha said as a sudden idea came to mind. "Want to make sure that his hair is white?"

"What do you have in mind?" Steve asked with a grin.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Finally, half of the nightmare ends tomorrow." Tony said as he flopped onto the couch with a glass of scoth in hand.

"How do you know this is actually the better side of that nightmare?" Clint asked from the armchair as he flipped through muted channels. "When they get back you'll actually be able to see the damage they're doing to your health. You sure you want that?"

"Not really." Tony admitted and took a drink of his liquor. "But at least I have the comfort of knowing they won't make me age any more while they're on the plane back."

"But they're travelling in first class. They can do all kinds of damage there." Clint said continuing to flip through channels.

"You know, _you_ are making me age just listening to you." Tony said. "Bruce is the only one who hasn't given me white hair yet since these two left."

"_Yet._" Clint repeated. "We didn't think that Thor was going to either when all of this started and tomorrow we're going to find out who's right and who's wrong."

"Who's side are you on anyway? Just out of curiosity." Tony asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Clint answered with a smirk.

"You're cheering for Thor aren't you?" Tony asked deadpanned and noticed Clint's smirk grow a little. "What makes you so sure he'll win?"

"Call it a hunch." Clint answered.

"You know something don't you?" Tony asked. "Spill it. Did they call you?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve sighed happily as he placed the last of the bags by the door. He was still amazed how he and Natasha had managde to turn just four suitcases of luggage into nine total.

Walking to the balcony, Steve wrapped his arms around Natasha as they looked at the view one last time before they had to leave. It was still pretty early in the morning and the two Avengers wanted to soak up the last bit of Hawaii that they could.

"I love vacations." Natasha said leaning into Steve.

"Me too." he agreed. "I wish we didn't have to leave."

"Me too." Natasha said. "I wish we could stay forever. But the satisfaction of rubbing victory in Tony's face is just _too good_ to pass up."

"I know." Steve agreed with a smile. "I don't get to hold many victories over Stark because I'm not from this time so I'll be very happy when we get home and I see he's aged ten years."

"And it's going to be another ten since we still have two more weeks with his precious credit cards." Natasha mused.

"Guess we should start on our shopping lists." Steve mused as Natasha turned in arms to face him.

"Stark is going to hate me when I'm done wit my list." she said with a smirk. "But he deserves it."

"At least he learned his lesson." Steve said. "Unless one of the others made a bet with him while we were gone."

"Knowing the guys, I'm pretty sure at least one of them has." Natasha said. "I'd say Clint."

"Me too." Steve agreed before his watch beeped. "Eight o'clock. We better get downstairs to check out and get to the airport."

"We still have one more thing to do before we leave." Natasha said.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

Natasha grabbed the sides of his face and brought him down as she leaned up and kissed him full on the lips.

Steve went wide eyed for a split second before his eyes fluttered shut and he returned the kiss. He kept his arms around Natasha as they both enjoyed the moment. Sparks of electricity ran through their bodies and soon their lungs were crying for air.

Still, the two were exactly ready to end their first kiss. It wasn't until they both became light headed that they slowly parted. Their lips were on fire as they touched foreheads, their hearts pounding inside them as they just absorbed the moment.

"Best vacation ever." Steve mused with a smirk.

"Best ever." Natasha agreed.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Ring...Ring..._

_"Sir, the telephone."_ Jarvis announced.

"Who is it Jarvis?" Bruce asked.

_"It's Captain Rogers."_ the AI answered.

"Patch him through." Tony said.

_"Right away sir."_

_"Hello? Tony?!"_

"Hey Spangles, you're on speaker phone." Tony said.

_"That's fine. Just calling to let you know that Natasha and I are about to get on the plane home."_ Steve's voice said over the intercom.

"Did you get my drink?" Tony asked.

_"Yes. We got you the biggest bottle we could find."_ Steve answered. _"We should be back in New York in a few hours."_

"Alright Steve. You both be careful and we'll see you when you get home." Bruce said.

"Make sure my drink is handled with care." Tony declared.

_"We'll treat it like a human baby. See you in a few hours."_ Steve said before ending the call.

"You really want that drink, don't you?" Bruce asked.

"I haven't been to Hawaii in a while. This is as close as I'm going to get for a while longer." Tony answered.

Bruce chuckled before going back to the paper he was working on.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"They're waiting for us." Steve said placing his phone in his pocket.

"I'm sure Tony is waiting for his drink." Natasha said watching as their plane came into view.

"Of course." Steve confirmed.

They waited patiently until the call that the plane was ready to board was heard.

"Time to go home." Steve said placing an arm around Natasha's shoulders as they walked toward the gate with their plane tickets ready. They quickly boarded and found their couples suite cabin.

"I'm starting to like air travel." Natasha said as she leaned her chair back to relax more.

"Me too." Steve agreed as he turned on the flatscreen tv.

The spy reached over to the small self serve beverage counter and grabbed a bottle of champagne.

"Should we?" she asked holding the bottle up for Steve to see.

"Well, it _is_ a special occasion." he said with a smirk as he reached over to grab two glasses.

Natasha happily popped the bottle open and poured the drink into the glasses. Once the drink was poured and the bottle put away, Natasha took her glass and looked at Steve.

"Here's to being with the man I love." she said.

"And me being with the woman I love." Steve said.

They tapped their glasses and drank the champagne until the glasses were empty. Once the drinks were done and the glasses were put away, the two relaxed as the in flight movie began to play.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_"Sir, Captain Rogers and Ms. Romanoff are currently in the elevator on their way to the living area."_

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony said standing at the island bar.

"Well, they're back and now we are going to find out who's the winner of the next bet." Clint declared quickly sitting on the leather couch for a perfect view of when the two entered.

Bruce quickly grabbed a seat next to him and Thor sat on one of the stools at the bar with Tony.

They soon heard the elevtor ring indicating that the two arrived on the floor. After a few quiet seconds, the doors to the living room slid open and the captain and spy walked in with large smiles and their arms weighed down with luggage and shopping bags.

"Hey everyone." Natasha greeted happily.

"We brought gifts." Steve added removing his sunglasses.

"How was Hawaii?" Bruce asked.

"I wanted to chain myself to the couch so I couldn't leave." Natasha answered putting bags down and looking through them.

"Did you get our pictures?" Steve asked placing a few bags on a bar stool and pulled out a large bottle of Blue Hawaiian.

"We got 'em. Glad you had fun." Tony said taking the bottle from the soldier. He smiled at the bottle before realzing something. He grabbed Steve's hand and pulled it to his face, half pulling Steve over the bar.

"What is it Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Tell me what this is!" Tony declared holding Steve's hand up at a twisted angle so that the soldier nearly had his back on the bar.

Bruce and Clint noticed what Tony was talking about and their jaws dropped.

"Steve, is that a wedding ring?" Clint asked causing Steve to yank his hand back to hide behind his back.

"Did you f***ing get married?" Tony gaped. "To who?"

Clint looked over to Natasha who was looking away and had her left hand buried in the bag she was holding. Quickly, he rushed over and yanked her hand out of the bag to reveal a diamond ring on her wedding finger.

Bruce was looking back and forth between the soldier and spy. Unsure of what to think. A sudden _THUD_ caused everyone's attention to turn to Tony. Or where he had been. Only his feet could be seen from behind the bar, indicating that he had lost consciousness.

Natasha turned to Steve with a satisfied smirk.

"Told you it would work." she said and removed the ring.

"Wait, that was all a joke?" Bruce asked. "You pretended to be together just to get Tony to faint like a little girl?

"Well, the wedding ring part was a joke. But we weren't pretending the other part." Steve answered removing the band from his finger.

"So I was correct after all." Thor declared with a huge smile as he looked to Clint.

"You two are..." Bruce trailed off motioning between the two Avengers.

"Yep." Natasha answered handing one of the bags to the doctor and the other to Clint who right away began looking through its contents. "During our second week in paradise, we realized a few things and hooked up. This whole getting married thing was just to see if Stark's hair would fully turn white in front of us."

"Well, thanks to you, he lost another bet." Clint said.

"What bet is that?" Steve asked handing Thor a bag.

"Thor thought you two were on a honeymoon for some reason." Clint explained. "Me and Tony explained that you weren't and somehow a bet got started between Thor and Tony. Thor said that you two would come back in love and Tony said you wouldn't. Bet got started. Loser has to be the winner's servant for a full month."

"And now I have won the challenge and will soon return to Asgard where friend Stark shall serve me." Thor mused.

"Hope you guys got him more than one bottle of that stuff." Clint said. "He is _not_ going to be happy when he wakes up and find out you were messing with him."

"Well, serves him right for doubting us." Natasha said. "Maybe after cleaning Thor's throne for a month he'll know better next time.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve sighed happily as he put his luggage down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold band he'd worn to trick Tony. He went over to his dresser, placed the ring in its box and put it away.

He had loved the reaction Tony gave thinking that he had married Natasha while they were away. It was very satisfying.

Once the genius inventor had regained consciousness, Steve and Natasha had explained that they were just pulling a prank on him.

Since he lost the bet, Tony said the day he and Thor would go to Asgard would be in three days.

Thor was very excited to return home for a while and was glad that one of his friends would go with him. Tony, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to expect and claimed he was going to spend the next two days packing. One suitcase of clothes and another with nothing but his tech.

Steve was sure that Tony would do such a thing.

Deciding to unpack later, Steve laid down on his bed and relaxed. Hawaii had been great but it was nice to be home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Have fun and promise you'll behave yourself Tony." Bruce called over the slight wind that poured through the portal.

"I promise nothing." Tony said carrying three duffle bags. Before he followed Thor through the portal, he lightly glared at Steve and Natasha. "Oh, I'm gonna get you two for this."

Steve and Natasha smirked at Tony's threat before waving goodbye to their two friends. Once the two had stepped through the open space, the portal vanished.

"How long before he cracks?" Clint asked with a grin.

"I'll give him an hour." Bruce said.

"I'll give him ten minutes." Natasha stated earning laughter from Clint.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha smiled as she felt the breeze brush against her skin. It felt great to be back home but she did miss Hawaii.

"Thanks for the gifts Natasha."

The spy turned and smiled at Bruce as he walked over to the railing. "I bet it was hard to leave Hawaii."

"You have no idea Bruce." Natasha replied with a small smile. "I wanted to chain myself to one of the palm trees and stay there forever.

"Seems like Steve enjoyed himself as well."

"He did but he suffered for a while." Natasha said. "I got him to agree to no workouts. I could tell it killed him the whole time we were there but he got me back."

"How?"

"He cooked all the time."

Bruce lightly chuckled.

"Did he make his famous hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Yes and I think I put on a few pounds from everything he made." Natasha answered.

"Got to hand it to him though. He knows how to cook." Bruce said. "I found out that I have a weakness when it comes to the chocolate muffins he makes. You won't ever have to worry about being hungry with him."

"No. I'm worried I'll get fat." Natasha replied.

"Speaking of which, just how much alcohol did he drink?"

"Not very much." Natasha answered. "He drank two Lava Flows the night I got drunk but I think that was it. Not that it could do much to him."

"Well, he's the lucky one." Bruce said. "I miss being able to get drunk."

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't get drunk. I'd probably lose it." Natasha said.

"Anything else happened while you guys were there?"

"Steve met a fan." Natasha said with a smile. "We were heading to the beach when a little boy's toy nearly tripped Steve. Kid turned out to be a fan of Captain America and as soon as he realized who Steve was he just couldn't speak or anything. It was cute. Steve sighed his toy shield and I think he made that kids day."

"Well that's Steve for you." Bruce said. "All around nice guy. Especially to kids. Guess he wants them to have the hero he never had when he was a kid. I'd say you got the cream of the crop, Natasha."

Natasha smiled.

Bruce was right. She got the man that every woman dreamed of having on her arm. And she wasn't going to let him get away.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"So how's being a taken man treating you?" Clint asked around his mouthpiece as he attempted to punch Steve only for it to be blocked.

"I like it." Steve answered. "I never thought I could be this happy. Nor did I think that I would be able to feel like this again after the first and only heart break I've ever suffered."

"Just make sure you never tick her off." Clint advised. "Trust me, you do _not_ want to see her angry. What you saw in the battle against Loki was pure annoyance."

"Really?" Steve asked although he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer or if Clint was just messing with him. The archer was known to be Tony's partner in crime when it came to making fun of the war veteran.

"I'll let you decide that but you'll notice the signs." Clint answered missing another punch and got one on the cheek. He fell onto his back with a groan.

"Clint! Are you alright?" Steve asked as he knelt next to the fallen man.

Clint looked up and saw the super soldier times two.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a brother."

"That's it. Enough boxing for today." Steve said removing his gloves and headgear before diong the same to Clint and helping him out of the ring.

"What happened to him?" Bruce asked when he spotted Steve and Clint walking down the hall.

"Hit him a little too hard and now he thinks I have a brother." Steve answered as Bruce opened the door to Clint's room.

"Lay him down." Bruce said and Steve did just that.

"Hey Bruce." Clint greeted happily as Natasha walked into the room.

"What'd you do to him?" she asked Steve.

"I got a little carried away while we were boxing." Steve answered.

"He'll be fine." Bruce said. "He's just a little delirious. It'll go away soon."

"We have to teach you to play nice." Natasha told Steve.

"I didn't mean to."

"We know Steve." Bruce said. "Clint'll be alright."

"Let's go get him a present to make him feel better." Natasha said pulling Steve out of the room.

"I feel bad." he said.

"I know but Clint knew what he was getting himself into when he asked you to box." Natasha said. "Go get changed and we'll go find something to make him feel better."

Steve nodded and gave her a quick peck on her forehead before heading down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12: Final

**Chapter 12-Final**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve hadn't really noticed it until now but things looked different all of a sudden. He wondered what it was that caused him to see things differently.

The hand in his own gave him an answer and it made him smile happily.

"What's with the smile?" Natasha asked.

"Nothing really." Steve answered. "Guess I'm just happy. Things are starting to feel right."

"Well, glad to know it after we've been dating for a few months." Natasha said with a smile of her own.

Steve lightly chuckled.

"You know what I mean." he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I do." Natasha said. "And I feel the same. I never really felt like I belonged anywhere. That no place felt right or like home. But when we got together, that changed."

"Exactly how I feel." Steve said looking into Natasha's eyes. "Being seventy years from my time wasn't something I was sure I could ever accept. But my feelings for you changed all of that. I found my right partner at last."

Natasha smiled happily as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Steve's passionatly.

The feeling of love washed over the two with the promise of many happy years together and many surprises still to come.


End file.
